Sempurna
by Littlesugar-ie
Summary: Hanya satu kata bagaimana Namjoon menggambarkan sosok Seokjin dan bagaimana dia sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu. Bangtanfic/NamJin/boyxboy/romance.


" **SEMPURNA~"**

 **Bangtan Fic**

 **Kim Namjoon-Kim Seokjin**

 **Rate T**

 **Hope you can enjoy this fic**

.

.

 **SEMPURNA~**

.

.

Hanya ada satu kata untuk menggambarkan seorang Kim Seokjin

–Sempurna.

Itulah yang dapat dikatakan oleh Namjoon jika disuruh mendeskripsikan seseorang yang saat ini sedang bergelung dalam dunianya bersama pisau, telenan dan wajan penggorengan.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia betah menatap sosok sempurna karya Tuhan itu, dan waktu satu jam tentu tidak cukup untuk menamatkan betapa indahnya makhluk yang satu ini. Dari mulai ujung mata, hidung dan bibir benar-benar tersentuh langsung oleh tangan Tuhan.

Ah bibir Seokjin memang sesuatu yang harus diakuinya sangat menarik. Bibir itu tampak sangat kenyal dengan warna pink alaminya. Ingatkan Namjoon untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih merah nanti.

Tuhan mungkin menciptakan Seokjin dihari kesukaannya dan Seokjin mendapatkan bahu yang benar-benar membuat para lelaki iri, mungkin itu hadiah untuknya.

"Berhenti menatapku Namjoon"

Seokjin mendengus geli, bagaimana bisa mata Namjoon betah tidak berkedip selama itu hanya untuk melihatnya memotong Bombay.

"Wae? Apa aku tak boleh menatapmu?" Namjoon membenarkan posisi duduknya, menyamankan punggungnya disandaran sofa dan kembali menatap Seokjin.

Menatap bagaimana cara kerja tangan cantik Seokjin yang memotong Bombay dengan lihai. Namjoon dibuat terkekeh saat potongan Bombay itu mulai berantakan dan melompat kesegala arah.

"Jika kau gugup saat ku tatap, katakan saja"

Seokjin mendengus sebal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya "Tidak. Biasa saja" dia pun memutar badannya, bermaksud melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan memunggungi Namjoon.

Namjoon dibuat gemas dengan tingkah lucu Seokjin,kenapa dia harus mempout kan bibirnya yang sensual itu. ' _Ah apa yang kau pikirkan Namjoon_ '

Namjoon berdehem, berniat menghilangkan pikirannya tentang bibir sensual Seokjin yang membuatnya menjadi sedikit berkeringat.

"Jadi~ haruskah sekarang aku melihat punggungmu, hmm Princess"

"Lihatlah sepuasmu, aku bebaskan kau" Seokjin tau jika tanpa disuruh pun Namjoon juga akan menatapnya, sekalipun itu hanya punggungnya saja.

Salahkan Namjoon yang begitu mencintai Seokjin.

Namjoon tersenyum, lesung pipi nya nampak jelas dan matanya sedikit menyipit karena senyumnya yang semakin mengembang.

Dilihatnya tangan dan bahu Seokjin bergetar dengan suara gerutuan yang juga mulai terdengar, Seokjin memang mempunyai bahu lebar –dan orang selalu berpikiran bahwa dia orang yang sangat kuat tapi nyata nya Seokjin bukanlah seseorang yang kuat

Jika boleh dibandingkan dengan Namjoon, Namjoon jauh lebih kuat –sangat jauh lebih kuat.

Ingatkan Namjoon untuk selalu berada disisi Seokjin dalam senang maupun susah, bahkan mungkin dalam hal mengangkat panci dengan isi air yang penuh.

"Kesusahan princess? Butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak. Aku bisa" jawabnya cepat, pria dengan bahu lebar ini mencoba mengangkat panci nya lagi dengan hitungan satu dua tiga yang dapat didengar Namjoon dari belakang.

Namjoon hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Seokjin, sungguh pria yang susah menerima bantuan. Sekarang lihatlah betapa manisnya Seokjin yang sedang menggerutu saat ini. Namjoon benar-benar dibuat jatuh terus menerus dengan perangaian Seokjin yang lucu.

"I Love You, Jin-ah"

Seokjin yang terlalu terkejut dengan ucapan Namjoon hanya bisa diam tak berkutik, dengan posisi membungkuk dengan tangan memegang panci yang sudah terangkat sampai setengah badannya. Terlalu kaget sampai badannya mulai limbung kebawa, disusul dengan suara keras jatuhnya panci dan cipratan air yang mengenai wajahnya.

"YA KAU MEMBUATKU KAGET!"

Tak dapat dipungkiri hati Seokjin saat ini mulai menghangat, Namjoon jarang mengucapkan kalimat itu namun bukan berarti kekasihnya itu tak mencintainya –Namjoon teramat sangat mencintainya, bahkan dia sendiri tau itu. Terlebih lagi dengan panggilan itu.

"–I love you too, Namjoon-ah"

.

.

 **SEMPURNA~**

.

.

Kyooot… wkwkwk Suu suka couple NamJin ini. Bener-bener keliatan sempurna kalo jadi pasangan.

Gak tau kenapa NamJin ini tipe-tipe pasangan yang kadang sweet kadang – ya gitulah.

Cukup memaksa ya sepertinya~


End file.
